


Adoration

by LynnWiley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master of Death Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynnWiley/pseuds/LynnWiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds himself wanting to show his husband how much he adores him. Needless to say, they both find themselves feeling much loved when all is said and done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adoration

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these wonderful characters.
> 
> This started out as an apology piece I wrote for my muse BePeachy on ffnet. I expanded it and decided to share it with everyone.

# Adoration  
  


Harry stood out on the balcony of his and Jasper’s room, watching the sun rise.  He cherished moments like this when he wasn’t haunted by either his past or regrets… when all that mattered was the start of a brand new day.  Every time he saw that giant ball of fire push back the darkness he felt as if his own slate could one day be wiped clean and that maybe one night would come where the last thought on his mind wasn't the fact that he had gotten his best friends killed.

Maybe one day.

Just when his emotions had started to become tinged with the familiar bitterness of despair, Harry felt strong arms wrap around his waist.  Lips met the nape of his neck in a tender kiss as Jasper used his gift to pull him back from the dark abyss he’d, once again, gotten too close to falling into.  “Good morning, darlin’.  How are you feeling?”

Harry chuckled wryly.  “Usually how  **you** make me feel, thankfully.”  He turned in the protective arms and kissed his mate passionately, pushing all his fears and frustrations to the back of his mind.   **This** is what he wanted to think about… the blonde vampire that could make his toes curl with every kiss.  He pulled back, lightly sucking on the tongue as it finally left his own mouth.  “I love how the only person in the world who ever bothers to ask me how I’m feeling is also the only one who never needs to ask.”

Jasper smiled and placed another, more chaste, kiss upon the lips of his husband.  “I've found, from the years of living with Edward, how annoying it can be when he tells you your own thoughts instead of just asking what’s on your mind.”  Running his fingers through the soft raven strands of his beloved’s hair, he added, “Sometimes people need a moment to sort out their own thoughts and feelings before discussing them.  And sometimes they don’t want to… that’s okay too.”

Green eyes blinked away sudden moisture.  “Have I told you lately how much I adore you?”

Jasper grinned.  “Yes… but I’ve always been more fond of the times you show me instead.”  He gently grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him back inside to their bed.

Harry halted his lover with a kiss just before reaching the intended goal.  Warm hands began to slowly unbutton the soft cotton shirt Jasper had chosen to wear that day.  Though the deep blue Brioni shirt looked fabulous, the wizard was much more interested in the treasures it was concealing.  Lust-filled amber eyes watched intently as the brunette bent down to kiss and nibble at the cool flesh that was slowly revealed.  Jasper gasped then let out a moan when Harry’s lips pulled a nipple into his warm mouth.  Lithe fingers reflexively clenched fistfuls of silky raven hair, only to be forced into releasing them when the wizard pushed the now useless garment off of his shoulders.

-Jasper-

Wanting to be an active participant to the proceedings, Jasper reached for the hem of his mate’s t-shirt, but was stopped by insistent fingers and a quirky grin.  “Ah ah ahh,” his husband admonished.  “I’m showing you how much  **I** adore  **you** , remember?”

The blonde vampire itched to worship the body of his submissive mate, but he fought the urge.  Even though Harry always bottomed, sometimes he still liked to lead and Jasper always let him.  In fact there was very little, if anything, that the vampire wouldn't let his Master of Death do.  With this in mind, the empath watched avidly as his mate took a few steps back and began to slowly strip for his pleasure. 

If Jasper had been cursed to be a werewolf instead of a vampire, he’d currently be panting.

He couldn't even remember what color shirt Harry had been wearing.  As soon as the fabric hit the floor, Jasper’s every sense was too busy taking in the tan skin it had previously been hiding.  The wizard had a beautiful body, well-muscled both from playing quidditch and from constantly having to fight from an early age.  The emerald green eyes watched his every reaction as Harry’s hands undid his own pants and let gravity pull them down to the slate gray carpeting beneath their feet.  Jasper’s mouth went dry the moment he realized Harry hadn't been wearing underwear.

Harry’s circumcised cock rose proudly from its nest of dark curls, coming to rest against the taught stomach.  Oh how Jasper longed to kneel before his mate and take him into his mouth.  The wizard always made the most wonderful sounds when his husband performed fellatio.  An involuntary moan left his lips when Harry teasingly reached down to wrap his fingers around the stiff member.

When he again approached the blonde, it took all of Jasper’s strength not to pounce.  As Harry reached for the button of his blue jeans, the vampire rested his idle hands on the slim hips of his mate and relished in the feel of the warm skin beneath his fingers.  The sound of the zipper lowering seemed incredibly loud in the stillness of their home.  Jasper had just lowered his head for a kiss when his smirking husband evaded him and knelt down, lowering his jeans and boxer briefs at the same time.

The vampire was about to complain, but every ounce of unneeded breath left his body when all eight inches of his rock-hard member was sucked into his mate’s incredibly hot mouth.  Had there been anyone inside the house to hear him, Jasper might have been embarrassed by the surprised squeak that emerged from his own mouth when his husband swallowed around his uncut cock.  It felt like the muscles of Harry’s throat were masturbating him.

His long fingers buried themselves in the unruly locks, and it took everything within him not to pull too hard on the dark strands when Harry began humming.  “Oh my god… I’m gonna cum, Darlin'.”  Jasper released another moan, only this time it was one of disappointment when those sinful lips pulled away from his flesh.  Once again smirking like the cat that got the cream, Harry wrapped his fingers around the base of his husband’s cock and squeezed.

“We can’t have that, love… at least not yet.”  The brunette stood once more and offered his slightly swollen lips to his mate.

Jasper closed his eyes and clutched the much-loved man before him.  He put every bit of his feelings into the deep, burning kisses.  The vampire was indescribably happy in the fact that, once becoming the Master of Death, Harry became immortal.  Even though he would have happily turned his mate into a vampire to keep him for eternity, Jasper would have greatly missed the heat constantly burning beneath his love’s skin.  He would have mourned the loss of the bright green orbs that forever sparkled with either mischief or desire.

The life that he felt from Harry made  **him** feel alive and he was so thrilled that he would never be forced to lose that.

He was brought from his musings when Harry pulled his now thoroughly kiss-swollen mouth from his own.  The wizard exerted pressure on the pale chest of the vampire, causing Jasper to take a seat on the mattress.  Harry immediately straddled his love, taking control of the kisses once more.  The blonde pulled away long enough to run his tongue up the shell of Harry’s ear, knowing that the action would drive his mate crazy.  Gasping for breath, the brunette began moaning, clutching the taller being impossibly closer.

Harry could orgasm from this alone.

Feeling that his mate was ready to once again be dominated, Jasper gently lay him down.  The cool silk of their black sheets brought Harry’s temperature down a bit, but nothing could totally quench the fire their passion had stoked.  The vampire’s tongue left the sensitive ear and slowly moved down the hard body beneath him.  He knew from experience every spot on his mate’s frame that provoked a sensuous moan when nibbled, and Jasper exploited this knowledge shamelessly.  By the time he had reached his prize, Harry Whitlock had already been reduced to a pile of goo beneath him.

Apparently it was Jasper’s turn to feel the tug of fingers in his hair because as soon as he began tonguing the purple head of his beloved’s cock Harry’s digits had wormed themselves through the golden strands.  “Oh merlin… oh Jasper… UH!”  The wizard was soon rendered speechless when his husband repaid the favor and swallowed around the pulsing flesh.  It was much easier to deep-throat a cock when you had no need to breath and Harry loved taking advantage of his husband’s skill in that department.

Bobbing his head, the vampire went at a steady pace.  When he knew Harry was close to cumming he let the entire length slip down his throat and hummed.  The vibrations quickly pushed the wizard over the edge screaming as his essence shot down Jasper’s throat.  Once Harry was milked dry, the blonde let the now softened member slip from his lips with a pop.  He placed a quick kiss to his mate who was having trouble catching his breath from the sudden orgasm.

Stopping briefly to grab a half-empty vial of lubricant from their bedside table, Jasper was soon positioned between his husband’s legs once more.  The spent cock twitched in anticipation of what was about to come, making the blonde smirk.  Jasper placed a pillow under his love’s lower back and leaned down to run his tongue around Harry’s rosebud.  He snickered internally as the wizard cried out from the sensations, his fists clutching the soft silk helplessly.

The tip of his tongue relentlessly teased the tight passage as Jasper coated his fingers in the slippery substance.  He soon had his index finger pressing against Harry’s entrance, ignoring the orders to move faster.  Some things just shouldn’t be rushed.  Knowing he could put it off no longer Jasper soon had his mate fully stretched.  He curled the three fingers buried inside of the wizard, pulling another scream from Harry as his prostate was stroked.

As soon as Jasper was certain the man could easily take his girth, he removed his fingers and placed the tip of his well-lubed cock at Harry’s entrance.  By this time the wizard’s vast vocabulary seems to have been replaced with the word “please.”  Blunt fingernails dug into the vampire’s pale back as he took his time inching forward into the impossibly tight passage.  Once he was balls deep in the luscious body beneath him Harry had tears of impatience leaking from his eyes.

The vampire rested his weight on his forearms and lovingly brushed the tears from his husband’s face before stealing a kiss.  Gazing deeply into the green eyes, Jasper pulled out partway and pushed in as deeply as he could go.  Soon he was thrusting madly, both of them desperately chasing their release.  Feeling his orgasm quickly approaching, Jasper snaked a hand between their bodies to grasp his husband’s erection.  With a few firm pulls, another scream ripped from his mate’s mouth as he came.

The clenching of the hot tunnel around his firmly seated cock was Jasper’s undoing.  Releasing his own primal roar, he came deep within Harry.  As soon as he was completely spent, the blonde gently pulled out and rolled to the side.  After a casual wave of his hand, Harry had removed the spilled semen from their skin and followed.  They both relished in the snuggling that took place after making love.

“So do you feel properly adored, Jasper,” Harry asked, his voice rough from their exploits.

Chuckling, the blonde vampire pulled his mate even closer and tenderly kissed the sweaty head resting on his chest.  “Undoubtedly adored, darlin’.”

Harry, who was quickly drifting off to sleep, whispered, “Me too.”

* * *

The End


End file.
